


Shoulder the Blame

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: Sam's quiet afternoon of reading journal articles is interrupted by a returning Jack who is very persuasive and more than a little (okay a lot) willing to be the reason for the article being discarded onto the coffee table so they can do something a lot less complicated than Astrophysics.





	Shoulder the Blame

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic was a combination of a half outlined story I had in my fic notebook for a while and some inspiration I got from the “a Soft fic prompt meme" on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters, but if I did this def would’ve happened.

Jack returned from the grocery store to find Sam sitting on the couch reading some sort of article. He quickly put away the few bags of groceries he’d brought back with him before settling on the couch next to Sam.

“Whatcha reading?” Jack asked her.

“Journal of Astrophysics,” responded Sam as she attempted to continue reading the article.

“Sounds complicated,” commented Jack.

Sam hums in acknowledgment before she once again continues reading.

A few seconds later, Sam feels fingers on her right shoulder as Jack slides the sleeve of her tank top aside.

A moment later she feels his lips press against that same shoulder. 

Sam easily shakes him off before asking, “Are you trying to distract me?”

“What if I said yes?” questioned Jack.

“I’d say you’re gonna have to try harder than that,” replied Sam with a roll of her eyes and a secret smirk as she returned to reading her article.

Jack decided to change tactics a bit and moved his lips up to the side of Sam’s neck as he began kissing it.

Sam hums appreciatively as her eyes continued focusing on the text in front of her.

Jack elected to up his game a bit and began placing strategically placed love bites along the sensitive spots along Sam’s neck.

Sam’s intake of breath let him know he was getting closer to his goal. He decided to up the ante a bit and snaked his hand beneath Sam’s tank top. 

As his hand inched higher and higher, Sam knew she was in trouble. Jack knew her body too well and knew all of her weak and sensitive spots.

Jack’s hand landed just beneath her right breast as he began feeling her up.

“Umph,” Sam made an audible noise in response as she tried her best to continue focusing on the article in front of her.

“Am I getting closer, Carter?” whispered Jack before nibbling on Sam’s earlobe teasingly as his hand moved beneath her bra and his thumb brushed against her already sensitive nipple.

“Mmmhmm” hummed Sam affirmatively.

“Good,” replied Jack.

“You really do take pleasure in interrupting my reading, don’t you?” Sam asked him.

“Uh huh,” muttered Jack as his other hand found Sam’s other breast.

“Oh, for the love of god. Fine, I give,” replied Sam as she tossed her article on the table and climbed onto Jack’s lap until she was straddling him.

Jack made quick work of removing Sam’s tank top before she did the same with his t-shirt.

Sam felt Jack’s fingers slowly travel up her back before unhooking her bra before discarding it somewhere on the floor.

“That’s better,” replied Jack as he looked Sam in the eyes.

“I bet it is. Like what you see?” Sam whispered in Jack’s ear.

“Love it…and you…” Jack trailed off before leaning Sam back slightly to get a better angle on her breasts.

“Love you too, flyboy. Even if you do interrupt me when I’m reading interesting articles,” replied Sam.

“This is far more interesting though, isn’t it?” Jack asked her.

“Certainly more pleasurable if you ask me,” replied Sam before her head fell back as Jack thumbed her nipples.

“Mmhmm” hummed Sam as she tried to get closer to Jack.

They sat there for a few minutes lazily making out before Jack snaked his hands beneath Sam’s jean clad butt. He lifted her up his body slightly until he was able to tease her nipple with his tongue while he continued teasing the other with the pad of his thumb.

“Oh god,” moaned Sam.

Jack continued his ministrations for a few more minutes before Sam pushed off of him slightly while also grinding against his lap insistently.

They both stood up and shed their jeans onto the floor before Jack pulled Sam’s mostly naked body against his and kissed her.

“Couch or bed?” Sam asked him.

“I don’t think we’re gonna make it to the bed,” Jack pointed out as he lowered Sam onto the couch.

“That’s why we bought a sectional,” Sam pointed out.

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, couch sex is an excellent reason to buy a bigger couch,” replied Jack as he began sliding Sam’s panties down her legs.

“Agreed,” replied Sam breathlessly as she went about removing Jack’s boxers before he kicked them off at his feet onto the floor along with Sam’s underwear.

Sam let one of her legs hang over the edge of the couch to give Jack better access.

Meanwhile, Jack guided himself towards her entrance until he was inside her.

“Oh god,” moaned Sam.

Jack began moving inside Sam until he had set a fairly decent thrusting pace, moving further in or out when she indicated.

“Yes! Right there, Jack. Harder!” exclaimed Sam.

Jack followed her request and made one hard thrust before feeling Sam clench around him.

He quickly followed that up with a few more thrusts before he too came.

Once Jack pulled out, he flipped them over on the couch until he was beneath Sam and she was now lying on top of him.

“So, how was your article?” Jack asked teasingly.

“I don’t remember much past the first few paragraphs, thanks to you,” answered Sam.

“You’re welcome,” replied Jack with a shit eating grin.

“Yeah, be proud of yourself, flyboy. I’m gonna do the same thing to you one day when you least expect it,” Sam told him before placing a feather light kiss against his chest.

“I’m looking forward to it,” replied Jack as he placed a kiss against the crown of Sam’s head.

“Of course you are,” Sam laughed into Jack’s chest as they lay there in each other’s arms contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for reading this latest Sam x Jack adventure of mine! If you liked it, feel free to leave kudos and or a comment letting me know what you thought of it (feedback & constructive criticism welcome).


End file.
